Surprize
by Jay Roxy
Summary: Robin and Starfire get an “Unexpected visitor” and Slade will stop at nothing to take her from them. RobStar BBRea R&R thx
1. Big Choises

Teen Titans

Song fic

Written by Sammi

I don't own any of the Teen Titan Characters or the song "Kiss from a Rose" Written by Seal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I can't love her, I just can't' Thought Robin to himself. 'But I do.' Robin had a long argument with himself. His head kept telling him that he couldn't love Starfire, but him heart kept telling him that this felt right. She was the only one who could make him smile, make him laugh, and make anything that was bothering him go away.

_There used to be a grey hidden tower alone on the sea,_

_You remain the light on the dark side of me,_

'I have to tell her.' He got up from his bed and headed to Star's room. His heart was racing. When he finally got to her door, his heart was beating faster than it had ever been before. Just as he lifted his hand to knock on the door he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Ahh, Oh Star, hey I was just coming to talk to you"

"Oh how wonderful Robin, please let us go in"

_There is so much a man can tell you so much he can say,_

_You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain._

"You had something to tell me Robin?" Robin gulped, this was it he was finally gonna tell the woman of him dreams that he loved her. "Well ummm Star I don't exactly kno how to say this but.... I luv you" Star sat on the end of her bed with a smile from ear to ear. "Robin, Robin I luv you too. I always have." "Really!?!" "Yeah!" The two looked into each other in the eye and could almost see the luv in each other's eyes. They slowly pulled each other into a gentle kiss.

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey,_

_Oooo the more I get of you _

Robin loved every second of that kiss and so did Star. They wanted to be together forever and a day.

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,_

_Now that your roses have bloomed a light hits the gloom on the grey._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 Years Latta

Now the team was much older. Star was 21, Robin was 21, Cyborg was 20, Beast Boy was 19 and Raven was 19 (Yeah I played around with their ages)

Star sat on the end of her bed. "How will I ever tell Robin" Star and Robin had been sleeping together for a year now and dating for 5 years. Robin had walked by Star's room just in time to hear her say that.

"Tell me what Hun?" "Oh Robin!" Star immediately burst into tears and Robin ran to her and held her in his strong arms. "Shh Shh just tell me what happened." Robin Said in a caring voice. "I went to the Doctors today for a check up." "Yeah go on" Robin insisted starting to get nervous. "Robin I'm.......I'm.....Pregnant." "What?!?" "I'm Pregnant and you're the father Robin." Star immediately started Crying again. "Shh, Shh its gonna be ok Shh, Shh"

Star and Robin sat there for a half an hour. When Star finally gained composure again the two started to get up to go tell the others. "Robin I'm gonna keep it... the baby I mean." "Of Course I wouldn't have it any other way" Robin Pulled Starfire into a gentle but passionate kiss and they left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was sitting at the table eating dinner.

"Everyone" Robin said to get the attention of the hungry eating Titans. "Me and Starfire have and announcement to make." "We're gonna..." "Have a baby!!!" Robin finished

The team was shocked. The fork which was hanging out of Cyborg's mouth had fallen on his plate. Beast Boy who hates uncomfortable silences said something first. "Congrads guys!!!" "Yeah that's great." Continued Raven. "Ya dude that's awesome!" "So when's the due date?" Asked Beast Boy "September 18" said Raven having on of her psychic visions "And it's a Girl." "Well thanks for ruining the whole surprise" yelled Beast Boy. Star Giggled.

4 Months Latta

"So Hun, we kno it's a girl got any name ideas?"

"Yes actually, how about moon fire?"

"Umm how about Amber" Suggested Raven

"I like that too, how about Amber Raven?"

"Ok" agreed Robin "I love it" Said Raven thrilled to have the baby's middle name be her first name. She smiled but tried to hide it in her hood.

September 17, 9:00pm

Star, Robin, and Raven were watching the TV.

"Tomorrow is the day." Said Robin placing a gentle kiss on the top of Starfire's head. "Yeah, but I'm really nervous." Admitted Star. "That's ok Hun." They went back to watching their show.

About a half an hour latta Star started to feel sharp pains down her back. "OW OW" "What's Wrong Star!?!" Said a concerned and nervous Robin. Star looked down "Shit, my water broke!" "Oh God, we got to get you to the hospital Star. Raven Go wake up Cy, we'll meet you in the car" "Ok"

"Dude your serious, her water broke?"

"Yes Cyborg lets go!!!" Demanded Raven. "Ok here's the keys, go get her warmed up and I'll go wake BB up." "Ok"

Cyborg dove out of bed and ran into BB's room. There was no point in trying to wake BB up, so Cy just grabbed him by the foot and ran to the car.

"Cyborg, please hurry." Said Starfire. "Yeah dude faster!!" said Robin, Star was squeezing his hand so hard that he thought it was broken.

They pulled up to the hospital and Star and Robin ran in. BB was still asleep in the back seat, and Raven and Cyborg were looking for a place to park.

In the Hospital

"Ok you two its gonna be at least another half hour before your actually ready to deliver, in the mean time try to relax as best you can."

"Ok, thanks doctor." Said Robin. The doctor left the room.

"Owww, Contraction." Said star

"It's ok Star, try to relax like the doctor said."

"Robin, I am trying but this is worse than the time Beast Boy shut my hand in the waffle iron."

"I know hunny I wish there was something I could do for you."

The doctor walked in the room "Robin someone's here to see you" "Ok, I'll be right back Star." "Hurry" said Star.

Robin walked out of the room to see Bruce Wayne sitting down in to chair.

"Bruce...I mean Mr. Wayne what are you doing here?"

"Robin, I was upset to find out you didn't tell me about Starfire."

"Bruce I sent you a letter telling you about the whole thing"

"Well I never received it. Anyway that's not why I'm here."

"It's not."

"No, I'm here to congratulate you, Robin. I'm very proud of you. You'll make a great dad."

Robin was thrilled to hear his idol, no his father say that he was proud of him.

"Robin we need you back in here, it's time." Said the doctor

"Well I guess I have to go, It's been nice talking to you bye."

"Bye."

And just like that Bruce Wayne was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx In the Hospital Room xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Robin I can't do this, it hurts too much!" said Star almost crying. Robin could see how much pain she was in and only wished he could help.

"Star be strong you can do this, I know you can, just think of the baby, our baby." Star tightened her grip on Robin's hand and he was sure it was broken. "Come on hunny just one more big push and we'll have our baby."

"The baby is crowning, come on just like Robin said one more big push should do it."

Star screamed and gave one more good push. Tears started to flow down Robin's face as he heard the cry of his new born baby girl.

"You did it Star, I knew you could do it." Robin kissed Star on the head and Star wiped away a tear from Robin's eyes.

The doctor handed the baby to Starfire and Robin leaned over and kissed Amber on the head

"Congratulations you two."

"Thanks" said Robin.

The baby had Bright Blue eyes.

"Is that the color behind that mask of yours?" Asked Star Robin pulled off his mask to reveal Blue gorgeous eyes. All Star could do was stare with a smile on her face. Robin pulled her slowly into a passionate kiss.

"What is taking so long" said a very impatient Beast Boy.

"Dude she's having a baby! Give it some time." Said Cy.

"You know how much I hate to wait!!!"

"Yes we know Beast Boy" said Cy

"Ok, I'm gonna go get a water bottle, you two want anything?" asked Cyborg

"Yeah Ice Tea" Said Raven

"No thanks."

"Ok be back"

"So Raven, have you ever thought about having kids?" asked Beast Boy

Raven was shocked at the question BB had just asked her.

"Well yeah I have actually. I guess I would want to have kids."

"Oh that's cool."

Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other and before they knew what they were doing they were locked in a wild kiss.

"Oh guyz, Get a room!" Said Cyborg completely ruining their perfect moment.

Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy sat in the waiting room for five hours, finally at 2:25 on September 18 their baby was born. Robin walked out into the waiting room with the baby in his arms.

"Oh my god Robin, She's beautiful." Said Beast Boy

"Wow Robin" Said Raven gently stroking the baby's cheek "She really is beautiful"

"Here Cy, why don't you hold her?" "I don't..." Robin had put the baby in Cyborg's arms before he could say no.

"She is the cutest thing I've ever seen, Rob."

"Thanks, ok I should go check on Star now." "Ok" Said Cy gently placing the baby back in Robin's arms

"By the way, how is Star?" Asked Raven

"She's fine" "That's Great" Said Raven "You guys can come back and see her now." A repeated "Ok" sounded through to three friends.

"Hey Star." Said Cy "How ya feeling" "Much, Much Better!"

Star was sitting up in the hospital bed in a white night gown. Robin handed her Amber.

"Ok I'd love to stay but I got to go get ready for work guys. See Ya! Bye Amber."

"Thanks For coming Bye!"

"Hey dude, why don't we go get some coffees for everyone it is 2:30 in the morning ya know"

"Ok, be right back Star." Said Robin as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips

Robin and Cyborg were walking down the hall.

"Hey Cy, do you think Star will like this?" asked Robin showing Cy a little black velvety box. Cy opened the Box and saw a golden ring with four diamonds and an emerald in the middle.

"Holy Hell, are you gonna propose?!?" Yelled Cyborg not realizing how loud he was really talking

"Shh dude, ya I am, I love her, and she did have my kid. I wanna marry her"

"she'll love it dude."

"Thanks"

"So when ya gonna pop the question?"

"When Everyone leaves tonight."

"O cool, in that case I'll make sure to hurry up Raven."

"Appreciate it."

Back At the Room

"Wow, You can tell Robin wants to propose to you."

"Oh I hope your right Raven. I love him so much."

Cy and Robin walked in with the coffees, Cy handed one to Raven and Robin handed one to Star.

"Ok me and Raven should get going now."

"Yeah good idea I have early morning meditations tomorrow....or in a few hours. Bye Guys and Congratulations again!"

"Ok bye you two." Said Cy smirking at Robin.

"Bye" Said Star and Robin Together.

The two had left and it was only Star, Robin, and Amber left.

"I'm so tired, we should get to bed soon."

"Ya your right, but before we go to bed I got a question for you."

"Ok, what is it?"

Robin pulled out the little black box with the ring in it, showed it to Star and got down on one knee.

"Starfire, I love you so much, and I love Amber so much too."

Tears had formed in Star's eyes. She knew what he was gonna ask.

"Will you marry me Starfire?"

Starfire immediately pulled Robin into a warm embrace

"Robin of course I will."

Both of them were almost in tears as Robin slid the ring on Star's finger.

"Perfect fit." Said Robin

"I Love you"

"I love you too."

One Week Latta

"Slade I'm begging you please don't make do this." Said Terra. "You will do as I say and I say get that baby!" "Slade Please there my Friends" "I don't care!' Yelled a now enraged Slade. "Remember one push of this button and..." "Ok, Ok I'll do it" "Good now go.

Terra left the room, and like all stupid villains Slade started to tell us his plan. "Once I have his child Robin will do anything I say. Ha Ha Ha."

Back at the Tower

It was Robin's turn to put the baby to sleep so he went to the baby's room and started to rock her. Star had heard Robin Talking and decided to listen in on what he was saying.

"Hey Amber, You got to go to sleep sweetie. I know you won't want to hear this from me in a couple of years but you really are beautiful, just like your mother."

An ease dropping Starfire started to blush. She walked up behind Robin and looked down at Amber. "She Really likes you Robin." "Ya think so?" "Do you want me to take her?" "Sure" Robin handed Amber to Star. Star sat down in the rocking chair and Robin stood behind her.

All of a sudden the window shattered and Terra stood there.

"Terra what the hell are you doing!!!" Yelled Robin

"What's going on in here?" yelled Beast Boy as he burst through the door

"Oh My God Terra, what are you doing?"

"Please forgive me but Slade wants Amber and I'll be taking her now."

"Over my dead body" Yelled Robin "BB quick get Amber out of here!!!"

Beast Boy Quickly transformed into a cheetah and bit Ambers Blanket and ran out of the room.

The first person Terra targeted was Starfire, but Star shot back and knocked Terra off her feet. Terra quickly jumped up and punched Star with all her power, knocking her unconscious.

"Oooo now ya did it!" Robin pulled out his metal bar and fought Terra with all his strength and energy, finally Slade said "This is a battle left for another day." On that note Terra leaped out the window and Robin ran to Star.

"Star, Star are you ok?" Said Robin rushing to her side.

"Huh, what happened? Robin is she..."

"Yes Star She's gone, but Slade wants Amber and knowing him he'll stop at nothing till he gets what he wants.

"Oh Robin." Said Star falling into Robin's arms Crying.

Beast Boy brought Amber back in the room when he heard all the commotion stop.

Star picked up Amber and her and Robin just sat their with Amber.

"We have to move the baby into our room. That's the only way we can be sure she's ok"

"Ok Robin, but why does Slade want Amber. She's a baby she can't help him with anything."

Robin looked out the window.

"He's using her to get to me. Star it's not safe here anymore. We have to leave."

"Your right but were will we go? If we go to Tamerian my father will have my head and yours."

"I've got an idea, I have to make a phone call. Be Back."

Robin ran to his and Starfire's room and grabbed a torn piece of paper from his bottom drawer and grabbed the phone.

While Robin was one the phone Star sat in the baby's Room. "Hey sweetie, you know me and your dad love you so much and we would do anything for you."

"Star we have to go." Said Robin standing in the doorway. "Grab your things, I'm already packed so I'll pack the baby's things."

Star stood up and put Amber in her crib. "Ok, Hun were are we going?" "Let's just say that my 'Father' had a spare room." Star looked confused. Robin pulled here into a warm hug and she left to pack her thing.

Chapter 2 suprize.doc

Robin and Starfire get an "Unexpected visitor" and Slade will stop at nothing to take her from them. UPDATED total RobStar Some CyRea


	2. Good Bye

"Bye Guyz" said Cy

"We are gonna miss you" said Beast Boy

"Star, Take care of your self" Said Raven trying to maintain a serious face.

"Raven I will miss you" said Star. She hugged each of her friends and picked up Amber. Robin picked up the two suitcases and flipped over the hood on Starfire's jacket. They couldn't take any chances of someone seeing them.

"Good bye everyone" said Robin.

"Robin, are you sure you don't want to stay to help us look for Slade?" Asked Cy. A scared and sad look flew across star's face. 'Why did he have to ask that question?' Star thought.

Robin took one look at Starfire and immediately said "I would love to help but I have a family now. I can't just leave them." "Ok, we understand" said Beast Boy as he grabbed Raven's hand. Surprisingly she didn't pull away.

A shocked smirk appeared on Robin's face. "Bye"

Robin left with Starfire and Amber not sure whether they'd ever be able to return to their home in titan tower.

Chapter 3.doc


	3. Come home

Thx for all the Reviews keep writing

At Bruce Wayne's house

Robin knocked on the door and Alfred answered the door.

"Master Robin and Master Starfire, you are eagerly awaited."

They walked in and put their bags down.

Robin could tell that Starfire was nervous so he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Don't be nervous" whispered Robin in Star's ear, and then placed a kiss on the top of star's head.

"Ok" said Star snuggling closer to Robin, while making sure not to drop Amber.

"Robin, I don't see or hear from you in 5 years and now twice in one week, you're flattering me" said Batman as he entered the room

"Batman it's nice to see you again. Oh and this is Starfire and Amber."

"Pleasure to meat you Mr. Wayne."

"Please, call me Bruce."

1 Year Latta

"Hey today is Amber's 1st birthday" said Beast Boy

"Yeah and you know what that means right?" Said Raven

"Ummm ........... No" said Cyborg.

"We search harder than we ever had for Slade so Robin and Starfire can come home."

"Awwww Raven can't we just send them a gift" Complained a very tired Beast Boy

"NO, this ends tonight!"

In a broken down alley

"Were would Slade even be hiding" asked Beast Boy.

"I got an idea." Raven went over to a can that was standing up next to a dumpster and stepped on it. Once she stepped on it the dumpster moved and stairs appeared.

"Let's go" said Raven

"Are you nuts!?!" asked Cyborg.

"We could get killed down there!!!"

"It's either we go down there and find Slade or we never see Robin and Starfire again, you choose."

"Let's go" said Beast Boy as he turned himself into a wolf

They snuck down the stair and saw a light. "Am I dead or do you guyz see the light at the end of the tunnel too?"

"SHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" urged Raven and Cy.

The snuck to the light and peeked in the door to see Slade at was standing at a Big Computer table.

"Where are they!?!" he yelled.

"He's been looking for them this whole time" whisper Beast Boy. "I guess so" said Raven "Ok, I got an idea, get ready to run" Cyborg pulled out a circular disk and stuck it to the stair. "RUN!!!" Slade heard and went to see what the noise was, but because he had aged and tired himself out looking for Robin and Starfire he was to slow to get away from the bomb before it blew up. Slade was dead.

After the Explosion they went to see if Slade was really dead, he was.

"Yes, now they can come home."

"Awesome!!!" the three danced around the in joy.

"Let's go tell them they can come home."


	4. Welcome Back

Srry bout the last chapter I couldn't think of any other way to get rid of Slade.

............................................

Cyborg knocked on the door and Alfred answered it.

"Can I help you?"

"Ya dude were looking for Starfire and Robin."

"We have Great news."

"One moment Please" Alfred left and Robin and Starfire soon came to the door, Amber tagged along. She was never one to just sit down and do nothing. (Remind you of anyone) Amber had Black Hair with Red highlights, and Bright blue eyes.

"Cyborg! Raven! Beast Boy! What are you guyz goin here!?!" said Star.

"Yeah, what if Slade sees you guyz?"

"Dude he can't cuz tehehehe HE'S DEAD!"

"Are you Serious?!"

"Yes and on Amber's 1st birthday. She's finally safe" said Raven.

"Oh, this is wonderful. We can finally go home Robin!" said Star as she hugged Robin who was still in shock.

Amber poked her head out from between Star and Robin's legs and said "Daddy"

"Amber what are you doing Sweetie" said Robin as he picked her up

"Amber do you wanna go home?" asked Star.

Amber shook her head up and down.

"Ok Amber we'll go home

"Ccc-yy-bb-bb"

"Go on Amber you can say it" insisted Cyborg

"Cc-y-bb-org, Cy-borg, Cyborg."

"She remembered your name" said Star

"Ohhh she is so cute. Can I hold her Rob" said Cy.

"Sure" said Robin handing over Amber to Cy. "Go to Cy, Hunny."

"It's funny how much she looks like you two."

"Yah that's that Alfred kept saying" said Robin laughing

"Let's go get our stuff" "Ok, Amber why don't you go say bye to Grandpa."

"Ok" sounded out Amber

"Dampa" said Amber attempting to say Grandpa

Xxxxxxxxxx Titan Tower, two years latta xxxxxxxxxxxx

Cy was Babysitting Amber because Robin and Star were at a doctor's appointment. They are having another baby, and of course are married.

Beast Boy and Raven were on a date, they have been dating for two years, and Beast Boy in gonna propose to Raven......TONIGHT! She will say yes!

If you liked this story watch out for a sequel that's coming soon.


End file.
